Canario rojo
by ChiKaon
Summary: Un día, Allen y sus amigos van de picnic a un parque, en el que encuentra a un canario rojo herido en el suelo y lo lleva a la Orden Oscura para cuidarlo, cuando una noche ocurre algo extraordianrio... Advertencia:Shônen-ai/Pareja:CrossxAllen.


**¡Hola a todos!**

**El día de hoy les traigo un one shoot de CrossxAllen, espero que les guste, cabe mencionar que no contiene nada fuerte, en sí es shônen-ai. **

**Canario rojo.**

Era verano y por lo mismo el calor era insoportable.

-¡Dios voy a morir!-Gritó Lavi a todo pulmón apunto de quitarse la camisa, más Allen no se lo permitió, debido a que estaban en un lugar público.

-¡Lavi, créeme que no eres el único, así que cállate por favor!-Respondió el albino hostigado por las quejas del pelirrojo, quien le respondió al mismo tiempo que se quitaba la camisa.

-Es que es la verdad….además ¿por qué no también te quitas si tanto calor tienes?

-Porque aunque me encuere no se me va a quitar, estúpido.

-Ahora entiendo porque Yu y tú se pelean mucho.

-Sí claro, lo que tú digas.

-¡Hola chicos! Les trajimos helados para que se refresquen.-Dijo Lenalee seguida de Miranda con dos conos en cada mano.

-¡Gracias chicas!

-¡Torpe los vas a tirar!-Aseveró la chica Lee ante el repentino abrazo de Lavi, quien con orejitas de conejo caídas le dijo:

-Pero no me grites tan feo…

-¡Pues entonces deja de hacer tarugadas estúpido conejo!

-¡Yu!-Gritó emocionado el sucesor de Bookman a la vez que salía corriendo para abrazar a su novio, quien se hizo a un lado; haciendo que el conejo se estrellara con un poste de luz que había cerca.

-¡Bua que malo eres conmigo!-Lloriqueaba al mismo tiempo que se sobaba la cabeza.

-Ay, par de tontos….-Suspiró hastiado el chico de cabello blanco.

-Toma tu helado triple de vainilla, coco y fresa.

-Gracias Miranda.-Respondió el chico de ojos grises.

-De nada.

Ya con su helado, Allen comenzó a caminar por el parque en donde estaban teniendo su picnic, debido a que ese día Komui les había dado el día libre.

Llegó a un pequeño arroyo en donde se detuvo por unos momentos para ver su reflejo; pero en lugar de ver su imagen, vio la del catorceavo; dándose un tremendo susto al grado de tirar su helado al haber dado un pequeño brinco hacia atrás.

-No es posible que hasta en mi tiempo libre me estés fastidiando.-Respondió muy enojado al mismo tiempo que golpeaba el suelo.

De repente, un sonido llamó su atención, específicamente el canto de un pajarito que yacía en el pasto.

-Oh… hola amiguito….-Dijo recogiendo a la pequeña ave, la cual era de color bermejo, llamando aún más la atención del chico.

-"Su color… me recuerda mucho al cabello y a los ojos del maestro…"-Pensó al mismo tiempo que un leve rubor surcaba sus mejillas.

-¡Con que aquí estás!-Gritó el conejo de cabello rojo.

-¡Idiota no me asustes!

-Ay pues ¿qué estabas pensando chavalín?-Cuestionó el joven de ojos verdes con picardía.

-Nada zopenco, es sólo que encontré este pajarito rojo.

-Es un canario rojo intenso, aunque parece que está herido de un ala.

-Sí, por eso es que lo recogí.

-Pues tienes dos opciones: lo dejas en donde estaba o te lo llevas para cuidarlo unos días.

-Me lo llevo, no soy capaz de abandonarlo aquí y dejarlo morir.-Respondió el joven Walker acariciando a la pequeña ave con delicadeza, mientras que Lavi sólo se limitó a sonreír.

Una vez en la Orden, Allen se dirigió a su cuarto con el pequeño canario rojo en sus manos para ponerlo sobre el escritorio que había en una esquina.

-En seguida regreso, voy por agua y por algo para que comas un poco.-Dijo el chico Walker sonriéndole al canario que sólo cantaba en respuesta a sus palabras.

-Hola Allen.

-Hola Lenalee ¿qué ocurre?

-Nada, voy saliendo del despacho de mi hermano.

-Ah bueno.

-¿Y a dónde vas con tanta prisa?

-A buscar un poco de agua y de comida para el canario rojo que encontré.

-Es verdad ¿cómo se encuentra?

-Bien, creo que no fue grave la herida que tiene en su ala derecha.

-Que bueno.

-Nos vemos luego.-Decía Allen mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo.

-¿A dónde va con tanta prisa Allen?-Preguntó Reever al verlo correr.

-Fue a buscar algo de comida para el pajarito que encontró en el parque.

-Parece un niño que le compraron su primera mascota.-Dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-Tienes razón, nunca lo había visto así, pero está bien, porque últimamente ha estado de mal humor.

-Sí…. El supervisor dice que es porque la presencia del catorceavo se ha estado haciendo muy fuerte en Allen, al grado de no dejarlo dormir.

-Pobre…. Ahora entiendo el porque de su mal humor.

-Por eso es que el supervisor les dio tres días libres.

-Entiendo… sólo espero que estos días mejore aunque sea un poco su condición, porque al parecer la desaparición del General Cross lo desconcertó.

-Eso también puede ser…

**-En el cuarto de Allen-**

-Toma, amiguito….-Dijo el albino poniendo en la tabla un pequeño traste con agua y un puñado de semillas en una servilleta que le había dado Jerry.

Con lentitud el canario se acercó al puñado de semillas que comenzó a comer con prisa, mientras que Allen la contemplaba descansando su barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

-Sabes algo…. A veces me gustaría ser un pájaro como tú…-Le dijo mientras veía como el ave de plumaje rojizo seguía enfrascado en su comida.

-Porque no tienes problemas, no tienes que combatir Akuma, no tienes que lidiar con un catorceavo…. En fin, me imagino que sólo te preocupas por volar, comer, cantar y sobrevivir…. ¿no es así?

De repente, el canario le dio un picotazo en el dedo índice, cosa que Allen interpretó como un reproche por las últimas palabras que había dicho.

-Lo siento…. Creo que tienes razón al protestar por lo que dije.-Expresó sonriendo mientras se sobaba el dedo.

Cayó la noche rápidamente, la luna reflejaba su luz en la ventana del cuarto de Allen Walker que yacía en la cama durmiendo, mientras que el canario rojo reposaba en el escritorio con una mantita de color morado.

Entonces el avecilla extendió sus alas al mismo tiempo que éstas tomaban forma de brazos y piernas y su pequeño cuerpo empezaba a crecer; sus patitas se alargaron poco a poco y sus plumas se transformaron en hebras rojizas; que descubrieron la tersa piel morena de un cuerpo y rostro masculino.

Ya con su forma humana, el hombre de hebras rojizas bermejas se acercó con lentitud para no hacer ruido y despertar al albino, quien entre sueños decía:

-Maestro idiota…. ¿en dónde estás?

Por su parte el pelirrojo puso a lado del albino la venda que le había colocado en lo que había sido su ala derecha.

-En donde siempre me podrás encontrar….-Susurró poco antes de darle un suave beso en los labios a su pequeño aprendiz, quien comenzó a abrir los ojos por la calidez de aquellos labios que se despegaron con lentitud de los del menor, que se despertó por el tacto. Sin embargo, no vio a nadie.

-¿Habrá sido un sueño?-Susurró con un rubor en su rostro al mismo tiempo que tocaba sus labios con las yemas de sus dedos mientras que Cross lo veía con una sonrisa, escondido detrás de las cortinas jugando con una pluma roja.

**FIN**

**Eso es todo con esta historia, cualquier duda, sugerencia o inconformidad, háganmelas saber en su reviews.**

**Mata nâ!**

**ChiKaon.**


End file.
